Revolution
by RoNask
Summary: Will was almost as surprised by the costume as he was by the package that he found on his hotel room.


As a lawyer, Will Gardner had seen many things, from the most boring ones to the most curious, and, as a lawyer, but also in other parts of his life he still managed to get surprised by the woman now called Alicia Florrick. Now was one of these surprising occasions.

Will had gotten to his hotel room after a long afternoon of - unproductive - discussion with Matthew Ashbaugh, he was mentally exhausted and the last thing on his mind was going out and doing something as complicated as choosing somewhere to eat or what to wear. Much to his surprise, once he was in his room, he found a package over the bed with a pretty and known calligraphy spelling his nickname.

Raising an eyebrow, Mr. Gardner had made his way to the package and, with more patience than he knew he had in his body right now, unwrapped it. His eyes found an outfit almost as curious as the presence of the package. He recognized it as being an imitation of the British uniform from the American Revolution and the realization of that made him take a moment to absorb what he was seeing.

His darkened eyes studied the costume and he considered just how indiscreet and inconsiderate it would be to rush to Alicia's room as he were and just go and kiss her and divest her of whatever she was wearing simply because she could have the most enticing ideas.

As the lawyer's mind pondered, his eyes caught something in the package, a small piece of paper. A note, written by Alicia herself with an address and a time. An invitation.

The ball was what followed the reenactment of the American Revolution, apparently, they did that sort of thing in New York from time to time, for history and for the fun of it.

Unlike the reenactment, the ball was less strict about historical rules and was proved to be a good call for dinner as well.

He found Alicia quite quickly, considering the number of women going around in big dresses from the 1760s and 1770s. Her outfit was the equilibrium of historically accurate and pleasing to the eye, enough to keep her in character and blending with the crowd, but also good material for his fantasies.

"You look amazing" was the first thing that came out of his mouth as soon as he reached her, her smile grew at the compliment.

"Thanks. You look great, is it the costume too big? I didn't want it to be too tight on you" she asked.

Will felt something in his chest at the sound of her genuine doubt, something he trapped in a box he considered never opening, it wouldn't be right. He grew a smile and with a shake of his head answered her: "Strangely, it's very comfortable"

Alicia was pleased as her smile showed, then she leaned close to his ear and let out a soft whisper. "Hopefully, not for long, soldier"

And she walked to the bar with the most innocent look she could manage at the moment. Will was suddenly very aware that his peace wasn't going to last long and he just hoped that the costumes weren't expensive, there was a chance something might get torn.

Somehow, Mr. Gardner managed to remain under control most of the night, even with his companion throwing him looks that could be considered publicly indecent, he was sure the way he looked at her in return was enough to have him arrested.

It was after they were almost done with dinner that Alicia - who elegantly held a glass of wine in her hand - leaned to him, placed a calculated hand on his thigh and whispered something in his ear he would not dare to repeat in a public place that he caught her hand under his own and turned his face to whisper back to her.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else, just the two of us. You know, I…" he swallowed down hard. "I really would like to eat you out right now"

When she let out a chuckle that managed to sound giddy and nervous at the same time, he knew he had hit the spot and decided to put on a coy expression. It was time to turntables.

Perhaps it was the corset or maybe it was his kisses, it might also be the fact that he had both her hands trapped against the wall and his mouth was a moment away from tasting her breasts, but Alicia was panting hard, her body heating up quickly at the contact with his own.

Finally, Will pulled away from her, taking a moment to look at her flustered state, his eyes lingered on her reddened lips for and she saw him consider kissing her or not. Then their eyes met and she knew he had decided against, the intensity of his gaze held something serious but the dilated pupils still sent messages to her body that spoke nothing of work or worry.

"Shall I explain to you the rules?" the question came in a heavy British accent and Alicia had to fight back a smile before putting on the most helpless expression she could. Like a good girl, she nodded obediently. "Good. Number one, you'll call me master or sir, nothing else. Number two, you try to escape, I'll hunt you, find you and take you in the woods to anyone present to see, I'll also leave you there and if you end up dead and gutless, I don't give a bloody damn. Number three, be quiet unless spoken to. Don't do anything stupid, be a good little bird and I'll be good to you, have I been clear?"

Once again, Will got a couple of quiet and obedient nods as an answer.

Grabbing her by the arm, the man dressed as a soldier guided her to the bed. "Now, open the corset, I want to see these delicious tits"

In any other occasion, he would not have used such crass words and the impact of them made Alicia wince a little, which she used in favor of her character. "Sir, please, don't talk like that" the hint of a smile growing in the corner of her lip was all invitation Will needed to go on.

He wasted no time before approaching her and holding her chin. "What did I tell you about talking?" she didn't answer, he tilted his head and gave her a cruel smirk. "That's right, now, you little Yankee slut, do as I say"

She complied with a little more sensuality than it would be dreamed of for a helpless girl and the sight of her confidence, even if misplaced for the character, along with the sight of her pale skin was making Will's mouth water. For a moment he almost broke, but he held back just fine.

Almost synchronized, when he stepped forward, she stepped backward, falling into bed without a warning other than the back of her legs hitting the mattress. The sight didn't stop the soldier and made him reach once more for her chin and crash their mouths together in a rough kiss that Alicia was glad to reciprocate, biting his lip in the process for more reasons than one and making him break the kiss and face her.

"Behave" came the hard warning from him.

"Don't tell me what to do, you bastard!"

 _Oh._

Will had to pause to fight back a huge smile that threatened to appear on his lips.

The Yankee girl was pulled into his arms hard, a movement that stole her breath for a second. She took in the way that he watched her face, gaze lingering on her lips. Suddenly he turned her around, pulled her hair out of his way and kissed her neck down to her shoulder where he placed a bite.

"Kneel on the bed. Now!"

Panting she obeyed and shivered when she felt his hand reach her hip while the other lifted her skirt slowly until it was a bundle of fabric around her waist. There was a quiet moment and then Alicia's panties were pulled down just as slowly.

She gasped when his cold fingers touched the middle of her folds, a sigh escaping his own lips at the feeling of just how wet she was, she could almost see him biting his lips in anticipation. She felt him moving inside her teasingly, pausing at the right moments just to have her agitated.

"Will…" her whisper came slightly breathless.

He must have been as anxious as she was because the sound broke him.

Alicia hard the hustling of fabric and soon felt his penis teasing against his entrance, coating himself in her juices. Then, he slipped inside, cause both of them to sigh in what seemed to be a mix of pleasure and relief.

Will groaned. "This is amazing" he muttered and pulled her close to him by the hips more gently than before, the act gone, his only focus now being their pleasure.

His thrusts were calculated to hit all her sweet spots while his hand got to her belly and up to her chest, caressing her skin softly as he went, kissing wherever he could reach.

Had he had any more ounce of control left, Alicia knew he would have made her wait, would have taken her just as he wanted to before letting her come hard against him, but the day had been tiring and he was really interested in just laying in bed with her and not leaving until morning. Will would have her coming a lot tonight, if his tender touches were any indication of just how loving he was feeling, an interesting and pleasing stark contrast with his character.

He held her against him when her knees threatened to fail her as she came, kissed the side of her face in a soothing manner, stopping his movements as she came back from her high. She was about to reach for the corset laces when his voice stopped her.

"Is it hurting you?"

"No"

"Can you keep it on?"

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him.

Alicia laid on her back on the bed and had him following her, crawling of her body shortly after and kissing her deep.

They would be here for a while as he took his sweet time with her and she couldn't help but smile at the plan well executed and such a delightful prospect for the short term future.

"Yes, I can" she finally answered, pulling him down by the back of his neck for another kiss.


End file.
